What we once knew
by Monsterkid
Summary: A past love has always haunted Mugen's dreams...and now she will haunt his reality.   MUGENXOC, MUGENXFUU? please read and review.
1. Warrior

**AN: I dont own Samurai Champloo and this is my first fan fic...so please be honest but nice. Thanks. Hope you like it.**

* * *

-1**Chapter One: Warrior**

_In the mist of the golden sun a young Mugen walked along the sandy beach. His upper shoulder was cut and bleeding as he made his way to a figure standing at the end of the beach. His hair was drenched in sweat and so was his body. He leaned on his sword to drag himself closer to the blur that was in his sights. Blood was splattered all over his face and stomach, but it was not his own. Mugen lugged his body closer and closer to the lean silhouette of the person. Out of breath and feeling light headed he kept walking closer with a few stumbles along the way. Once he made it he dropped to his knees in exhaustion._

_"Corrine…" His voice was tired and he breathed heavily. The mysterious person was a beautiful woman. Her eyes peered into the ocean and she was unresponsive. She was lean and tanned, her hair was long and flowed like a black river in the cool ocean breeze. She wore a long white silk kimono and her lips were painted red._

_"Why did you come back Mugen? You should have left when you had the chance." The woman's voice was tired and shrill. She held something wrapped in sheets in her arms. Mugen's bloody hand reached to touch her, but instead he grasped her white kimono and stained it._

_"There is nothing left of us…nothing." Mugen's hand lost its grasp on her kimono as she began to walk into the ocean. She went into the shallow waters, then into knee high, then she continued to walk deeper and deeper until the thing in her arms was submerged._

_She stopped…and waited there. Tears rolled down her eyes as small splashes crashed in front of her. She let out a small whimper and then breathed in deeply. She took a look back to see Mugen dragging himself into the water, his legs were unable to move or carry his weight anymore, the violent waves crashed into his face and making it hard for him to breath._

_"NO! CORRINE!!!!" Mugen shouted with a wave coming his way._

_"Don't come any further Mugen!" She shouted back. Mugen stopped, his face was puzzled and his heart was breaking. "Please…don't worry about us anymore." She said with a saddened smile._

_"Corrine…" Mugen's shout was muffled by the rising and powerful waves. He tried to keep his eyes on to the vanishing woman._

_"I love you Mugen." She said with more tears filling her eyes. She turned back around facing the rising orange sun and kept walking._

_"Corrine!!!" His shouts continued as he disobeyed her demand and continued to pull himself into the water. He pulled and dragged himself deeper into the raging waves as her head finally submerged under the water._

* * *

Mugen awoke in his sweaty and hot futon. He looked around the room to see only himself and a sound asleep Jin on the opposite side of the room. He sat in the dead of night silence for a while and pictured the images again through his mind. Again, and again, and once more her breath taking face flooded his mind. He took in a deep breath before blocking the haunting dream from his mind. Mugen laid back down on the futon and closed his eyes…he changed to one position, not comfortable, he switched positions again. Back and forth he tried to find a comfortable spot so he could drift back to sleep but couldn't. "Dammit!" He then gave up all hope and was fully awake. He decided to get some fresh air and stepped outside the inn and out into the night sky. The pale moon was shining bright and was full. He leaned against a wooden post and gazed at it, thinking hard…picturing her face not with tears but with her gracious smile. He pictured his fingers running through her long silky hair, her soft warm lips and her sweet loving eyes. 

"Mugen?" A squeaky little voice drew him back from his memories. His head turned to see a sleepy eyed Fuu. Her hair was down from her bun and she wore a cotton robe. She rubbed her eyes to wipe away the sleep. "What are you doing up?" She asked with a yawn escaping from her at the same time.

"Couldn't sleep." Mugen said turning his attention back to the beautiful moon.

"Well that's funny." She said with a small chuckle. "Cause usually that's all you ever do." She said.

Mugen didn't say anything back to her, he was already thrown back into his thoughts. Fuu stopped laughing and looked into his face and saw that he was lost inside himself. So she just smiled slightly and left him to it.

"Just try to get some sleep ok? We need to go job hunting tomorrow." She said as she turned the corner.

* * *

Shining with all its intense glory the sun's light shined at dead to the world Mugen. He was back on his futon and all alone in his room. He sat up slowly on his futon and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched out his long limbs. Finally fully awake he threw his sword over his shoulder and walked over to the door. A small piece of paper was stuck to the door and on it was writing…not even caring to take the time to 'attempt' to read it he walked out the inn. 

He dragged his feet down a steep dirt hill that connected into the main streets. The streets were full of people running errands and shopping and keeping themselves busy. Mugen just gradually walked passed them with only one thing on his mind. As he continued to walk children with brightly colored toys ran around his feet circling him like sharks in water.

"What the hell you little brat!? Go play somewhere else." He shouted at the two kids. In a flash they continued their game far from the grumpy Mugen. His beady brown eyes followed the two children run down the road and then a slight smile spread across his face…then quickly it disappeared as they're excited laughter died away.

"Hey Mugen!!! Did you get my note?" Again that small sweet voice echoed in his ear, a rosy cheeked brown haired Fuu came into his view. He stood in front of her with a irritated face as soon as he heard her voice. "So…Jin and I found some work as waiters at that tea house…they need an extra hand. So I think you should come and work with us. We'll make money in no time. The people there give great tips." She said with high spirits in her voice.

"I thought that you two would do the work thing and I'm going to go back to sleep." Mugen turned around facing his back to her. Just then a sharp and painful pinch overwhelmed his ear as Fuu pulled him down to her level and walked him over to the tea house.

"Aaaaaahhh! God dammit let go!" He yelped in pain.

"You are so hard headed!" She shouted.

"Hi, what can I get you sir?" Fuu's sweet smile shined at all her customers.

"Just a rice bowl please."

"What can I get you?" Jin was quick on his feet and was very gracious at what he was doing.

"Some Ramen please."

"What do you want?" Mugen on the other hand was grumpy and always tried to steal the customer's food, but his plans were usually foiled by Fuu.

"Is that how you ask a beautiful woman for her what she desires?" Mugen looked down at his customer and saw a gorgeous dame. She had short brown hair that came to her jaw, she was lean and had beautiful seductive eyes. Her lips were painted red and her skin was smooth and pale. She wore a very revealing cotton kimono that was too small in the bust line area and came up above her knee.

"Hey, hey my bad." Mugen's quick thinking turned off his sassy mouth and turned on his sweet sly smile. "What can I get you?" Mugen's shifty eyes traveled up and down her curvaceous body, then back up to her face.

"Now that's better." She said uncrossing her legs then crossing them over again. "I will have two orders of Chanko Nabe." She smiled to him.

"Wow, you can eat a lot huh?" Mugen asked bluntly.

"Oh no, its not all for me," She leaned in closer to Mugen causing him to lower his head a little to her level. "I'm going to be sharing." She said with her alluring eyes staring into his.

Mugen smiled graciously and nodded his head. He walked back into the kitchen and told the cook what to make. He leaned on the pick up window and stared at the gorgeous woman from across the teahouse. One old cook saw him standing there licking his lips and rubbing his chin.

"What the hell are you doing Mugen?" He asked with confusion written on his face.

"That's what I'm going to be doing." He chuckled and pointed to the striking dame. Soon that confused face turned into a shocked and worried face.

"Is she here by herself?" The old cook asked looking around the teahouse.

"Yeah. I'm going to go keep her company." He said walking out the kitchen.

"No wait! Mugen!" He tried to catch him by his shirt but his grasp slipped and Mugen walked toward her. "Mugen!!" Again he called but it was to late he was already by her side.

"Yo." Mugen leaned on her table and smiled at her slyly his eyes still shifting up and down her body.

"Where is the food?" she asked him.

"Its coming." He said with a even wider smile.

"Well my husband is going to be here shortly, and he gets cranky when he doesn't have his food." Her voice was clear and serious but all Mugen could make out was "husband".

"Husband?" He repeated like a parrot.

"Yes, he is the gracious man in the world." She said with a smile.

"He better be…for a fine woman like you, you deserve anything and everything." He said flattering her.

"Really?" she said looking into his eyes with her doll like beauties.

"Oh, no doubt. You are knock out…you better tell me if this man treats you bad…cause I can make you feel good." He said taking her soft warm hand. She blushed and giggled a little.

Across the room, balancing a mountain of plates in her hands Fuu stood next to Jin.  
"What the hell is he doing?" she asked annoyed. Jin lowered his head and shook it in response. "This is not going to end well." Fuu said walking into the kitchen with the plates.

"Nope." Jin said with his head still shaking.

"Machiko!" Just then as their chuckles and laughs got a little louder they were interrupted by a loud angry shout. Mugen's eyes shifted up to see a very tall man with long brown hair. He was surrounded by a lot of people, three bigger men stood behind him, and person stood beside him but dressed all in black with a red sash that wrapped around their waist and their face was hidden all that was revealed was their eyes, which did not look up from the ground.

"Honey…I've already ordered your food…I was just talking to this nice busboy here." She said with a gracious smile.

Mugen felt a blow of hurt toward his manliness. As the words "busboy" flew out of her mouth.

"Who is this scrawny little thing?" the large man asked staring down at Mugen.

"SCRAWNY!! You listen here asshole! I've got more muscle than all five of you combined!" He shouted back in his defense holding up 4 fingers.

"What did you call me!?!?" The man shouted back at him.

"I said you are a as…" But quickly his mouth was muffled by a worried and panicking Fuu. She jumped on his back and covered her hands over his mouth. He twisted, turned and struggled to get away from Fuu.

"I'm very sorry…he's the asshole…not you. Please enjoy your meal…I'll be your waitress." She then dragged the irritated Mugen back into the kitchen. Once they made it to the kitchen Fuu threw her hands up in the air and stared at him with a crazy look.

"What…the…hell?" She asked slowly. "Do want to get us thrown out of this town? What were you thinking? You hit on his wife and then call him an asshole!?" She nagged throwing her hands on her hips.

"You weren't going to get thrown out…you were going to get killed." The fat old cook came into the conversation.

"Huh?" Fuu asked.

"Yes. That's boss Ryoichi. He runs this town, he would have surely had your head. You see that short person dressed in black?" Asked the cook peering out the pick up window.

"The ninja looking freak…so." Said Mugen.

"So? That isn't a ninja…that is Ryoichi's personal bodyguard. He never says a word, nor does he make eye contact with anyone but Ryoichi and Machiko. That person is truly remarkable…they can slay someone with a single blow. I've seen it with my own eyes." He said staring at the person.

"Whatever…I could take that guy out with a single blow." bragged Mugen not even looking at the person.

"WAITRESS!!! WHERE THE HELL IS MY FOOD?" shouted Ryoichi.

Startled by his shouts Fuu quickly grabbed the food and headed outside to their table. "Here, I'm so sorry for that jerk's behavior and for anything else he might have said." Just as Fuu was pulling stuff off the tray a cup of tea slid off onto the beautiful Machiko.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" She screamed loudly as the warm tea slid down the inside of her cotton kimono. "You little bitch!!!" She shouted.

Fuu drew back and felt her blood begin to boil, she bit her tongue, literally, to keep herself from saying something that she would regret.

"Let me go get you something to clean that off." Fuu turned around and made the meanest face Mugen or Jin have ever seen her make.

"I need napkins." She said as she grinded her teeth.

"Now Fuu…just don't say anything." Advised the fat cook as he handed her the napkins.

"I will try." She said still grinding her teeth.

"This was new you clumsy oaf!" Shouted Machiko.

"I'm terrible sorry ma'am." Fuu apologized.

"Yeah! You're gonna be." She then snapped her fingers and the three large men took a hold of Fuu's arms as she was cleaning the mess. They took her arms and pinned her across the table.

"What the hell?!" Fuu looked up to see the small ninja freak looking down at her.

"Shave down her hands till she can balance a damn tray Oboro." Machiko ordered. The deadly Oboro came closer to the table and unsheathed a long black and yellow katana sword.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Hands Down

**New chapter, it is shorter but I will make the next one with more detail. So please read and review.  


* * *

Chapter Two: Hands Down**

The pressure that laid on Fuu's wrists were painful enough. From a near window sunlight shined in Fuu's eyes causing tears to roll from the intense light. Her heart raced so fast and hard that she could hear it in her ears. Beads of sweat slowly skimmed down her forehead and her nerves shook with fear.

"Somebody…" She spoke aloud nervously. Oboro unsheathed his long katana sword, the clean and shiny blade caught Fuu's frightened reflection. Oboro took a second and looked down at Fuu. Fuu's eyes met theirs and Fuu had reason to believe that she saw some sympathy in his bright brown beauties. Oboro began to raise the sword way above his head. "Help…HELP ME!!!!" Fuu's small voice shouted loudly. Fuu's last sight was Oboro's sword coming down toward her hands.

"_**Cling!"**_ The sweet sound of ringing metal sung into the ears of Fuu. She quickly looked up to see the mighty and powerful Jin standing over her and guarding her.

"Jin! Thank god." Fuu let out a breath of relief as Jin was a sight for her sore teary eyes. Everyone stopped in shock and awe as Jin had blocked Oboro's sword. Those light brown beauties met with Jin's and were also stunned. Jin's eyes were hidden behind the sun's light that reflected off his glasses. Oboro quickly drew back away from Jin and stood his ground. The strong men that held the poor small Fuu slowly let her go as they placed their attention on the two warriors. Fuu quickly got up and went back into the kitchen.

Oboro took a quick attack toward Jin but was dodged and blocked. Missing twice was not normal for Oboro. Everyone was silent in the teahouse and the intenseness began to build. Jin then took a shot at him running to him and aiming his sword low to his legs. Oboro quickly moved barely escaping Jin's might blade. As Jin's back was turned a powerful and painful sting struck him.

Deep in Jin's back laid a throwing star. The deadly weapon was embedded deep into his back and was quickly letting blood rush out. Jin without making any flitch or any signs of pain reached back behind him and yanked it out of his skin. Oboro's eyes grew a bit wider from Jin's high tolerance of pain. He again stood his ground and waited for the right moment.

"He better not mess up…that kid is quick." Mugen leaned against the wall casually and watched Jin and Oboro.

"Aren't you going to help him Mugen?" Fuu asked still ducking behind the kitchen window only peering out to see the two fighters.

"Nope." Mugen said calmly.

Jin took another go at hitting the fast Oboro. This time he missed and Oboro landed another hit on Jin this time it was slash to his arm cutting his flesh and fabric wide open. Jin stopped for a moment and examined his wound. He ripped off the rest of his sleeve exposing the deep bleeding cut. He then got back into his stance and waited for the distinct fighter.

"That's playing dirty!!!" Mugen shouted from the corner. Fuu ducked her head lower and nagged at the ignorant man.

"What the hell Mugen? Shut up!" She shouted at him.

"Hey! You got something to say asshole?!" Asked a irritated large man that held down Fuu. Fuu ducked even lower as to not be seen by the large man.

"Yeah your little ninja freak over there isn't fighting fair." Mugen answered, not even knowing the rules of playing fair.

"You want play fair then you scrawny bastard?" He asked unsheathing a bit of his sword. Mugen looked down at the blade and swiftly leaned off the wall and stood on his hands kicking his legs around hitting everything and anything that was in his way. Standing in surprise and amazement the large man stood in Mugen's way.

Strong hard kicks slammed into the side of the large man's sweaty head. He hit the ground hard and Mugen jumped back onto his feet. "YOU CALL THAT FAIR!!??" Another man shouted.

"By my book." Mugen answered. The two other men ran toward the calm and collected Mugen. He jumped high into the air and jumped on one man's shoulder and then grabbed onto a support beam that hung from the ceiling and with his feet banged both the men's head together knocking them out cold.

"God you really are a monkey." Fuu said aloud from behind the kitchen window. Boss Ryoichi and Machiko began to make a run for towards the door. But many customers stood in their way.

With now the room still once again Jin could gather himself and focus on Oboro. Tables were moved out of place and glass laid all over the floor in a million pieces. With quick and might speed Jin charged at Oboro with all his strength. As Jin was charging toward the warrior he was untying his red sash from around his body. The red silky cloth was thrown over Jin's face as he swung at Oboro. Oboro took the ends of the silky cloth and tied the around Jin's head and face. Blinded and confused Jin stood still and dropped his sword trying to free himself from the cloth.

Oboro took Jin's sword that rested low on the ground and held it in his hands. He slowly went behind the disoriented samurai and was about to strike.

"JIN!" Fuu shouted and pointed at their companion. Mugen's eyes shifted toward Jin and Oboro.

"Dumb ass!" Mugen shouted in frustration. He quickly rushed over to the two and tackled the small Oboro to the ground. Jin finally got the red sash off his face and looked to see Mugen and Oboro fighting on the ground.

The weight from Mugen put heavy pressure on Oboro's small body, and Mugen's hands were wrapped around his neck and made it even more difficult to breathe. Even with his small weight Oboro put enough strength that he could push Mugen off. Taking back surprise Mugen's grip was loose and slowly slipped from Oboro's neck. He quickly took a small dagger that he kept hidden in his pant leg and placed it up to Mugen's throat.

Mugen tried to keep the shiny blade from reaching him, both of their strengths matched and the two struggled. Mugen tried to keep the deadly blade from reaching his throat and Oboro tried to stay on top of him.

"Get the hell off me!" Mugen shouted. Mugen pushed his hands against Oboro's chest and felt soft squishy skin. Mugen's eyes drew up quickly to the 'man'. "What the hell are you man?!" Mugen in a panic wiggled and shifted to get free from Oboro. From behind Oboro Jin wrapped the red sash around his face. Taken by surprise Oboro jumped off of the freaked out Mugen as he tried to take off the sash.

"Come on man! Get up and fight these bastards!" Shouted Boss Ryoichi. In his struggle to free himself Oboro tore away at the red slash taking off his mask and revealing a very famine face.

Oboro's hair fell to her jaw from a small bun that hid it from view. Oboro was not a man at all but a striking woman. Her eyes were a stunning light brown that popped out against her soft pale skin. Her lips were naked and plain but still full and beautiful. She breathed in heavily for the sash had cut off her breathing for a slight moment. She faced toward the floor and then slowly looked up and met the eyes of Boss Ryoichi and Machiko. The look in her eyes was almost disgust and anger.

"Oboro is woman?" Machiko asked aloud in a shocked yet brainless voice.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
